Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series)
Summary Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira) is a giant monster featured in the 1998 TriStar animated series Godzilla: The Series and was first introduced in the final scene of the 1998 film GODZILLA. It is the second incarnation of Godzilla to star in an American animated series, after the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla. The only one of the original Godzilla's offspring to survive the destruction of Madison Square Garden, this Godzilla imprinted upon scientist Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos after his egg hatched near Nick inside the building's ruins. Godzilla quickly matured into an adult and assumed the title of "King of the Monsters," becoming an ally to mankind and assisting Nick and his research team H.E.A.T. in dealing with other mutations around the world before they could threaten innocent people. Unlike his father, this Godzilla is portrayed more akin to the traditional interpretation of the character from Toho's film series, possessing an impressive resistance to conventional weaponry and preferring to fight attackers head-on, as well as utilizing the character's trademark atomic breath. According to many official sources like books, he is a Godzilla incarnation, his official name is Godzilla The Second. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Godzilla The Second (officially), Zilla Jr. (Fanmade Name) Origin: Godzilla: The Series Gender: Male Age: A couple of years Classification: Irradiated Sea Iguana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Claws, Teeth, Flexible Tail, Power Breath, Energy Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Heat Manipulation (His Power Breath is extremely hot, capable of melting steel and turning sand into glass. Its temperatures could range from 2300 degrees Celsius to over 4000 degrees Fahrenheit, more than enough to melt titanium), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Survived being submerged in lava) and Poison Manipulation, Limited Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Able to fight monsters capable of hurting himself; physical strikes have hurt monsters more durable than himself) Speed: Subsonic (Official running speed is 300 MPH, or 134 m/s) with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Dodged a supersonic+ missile a tiny fraction of a second before it hit him and dodges similar missiles on a regular basis), higher with The Visor (Allowed Godzilla to see enemies faster than him) Lifting Strength: Class G (Threw over 5 million metric tons of rubble off of himself like it was nothing) Striking Strength: City Class via scaling (physical attacks can hurt monsters with tougher hides than his own, including monsters invulnerable to his atomic breath) Durability: City level (Survived a volcanic eruption. Survived blasts from 12 alien laser cannons at once, each of which were stronger than his atomic breath. They quickly killed El Gusano even though prolonged point-blank exposure to the atomic breath merely incapacitated him briefly) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with Power Breath . Standard Equipment: The Visor, allows Godzilla to see enemies faster than him. Intelligence: Near Human level (Has displayed a knack for tactical thinking and strategy, such as when he lured Cyber-Zilla to a trap; can somehow understand Nick Tatopoulos) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to electricity, but can resist it to an extent. Vulnerable to types of biological warfare. Vulnerable to mind control, although he resisted the Tachyons' mind control better than the other monsters. Feats: Toggle *Created a thunderstorm when clashing with another monster *Blocked Quetzalcoatl's explosive fireballs and suffered no harm *Plugged the mouth of a large volcano in just a few seconds by blasting the volcano wall to pieces with his atomic breath *Deflected the Fire Monster's fireball with his tail from point-blank range; also withstood the Fire Monster's fire attacks at various points in the episode *Atomic breath can expand to engulf monsters his size; this happened during the battles against the Crackler, the Giant Mutant Black Widow, and Ts-Eh-Go *Ram attack shattered and blew away a chunk of an underwater mountain that dwarfed himself and the Cryptocledius he was fighting *Unfazed by a large explosion from an exploding oil refinery (along with the Lizard Slayers, which didn't even budge from the explosion) *Dodged Lizard Slayer homing missiles from behind and then evaded two barrages of homing missiles from behind and from the front *Possibly withstood a volcanic eruption that destroyed the mountain and caused substantial damage to the island upon build-up; much more durable than Queen Bee, who did survive the explosion (Queen Bee was quickly killed by Tachyon energy missiles whereas Zilla Jr. survived stronger laser cannons) *Dodged a surprise atomic breath blast from Cyber-Zilla by jumping over it, closing the several-hundred-meter gap between them and counterattacking in the process Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Breath:' Zilla Jr's signature weapon is his green atomic breath. The atomic breath has a long range and is extremely hot, capable of melting steel and turning sand into glass. *'Burrowing:' Can dig through the ground and completely submerge himself in a matter of seconds; can use this to great effect in combat, whether to sneak up on enemies, perform surprise attacks, or escape danger Notes: Not to be confused with Zilla, as Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series) and Godzilla (TriStar) are considered Godzilla incarnations as they still retain the Godzilla copyright and trademark in any Official Toho Media since 2003 including books, comics, and videogames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 7